1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detection device and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch detection devices capable of detecting an external proximity object, what are called touch panels, have recently been attracting attention. Touch panels are mounted on or integrated with a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and used as display devices (refer to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0049486, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0342498, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0049508, for example). Various functions of such display devices are known, including a touch detection function to detect contact of a finger of an operator with a screen and a hover detection (proximity detection) function to detect a proximity state, a gesture, or the like of the finger not in contact with the screen.
Touch detection and hover detection are significantly different in the distance between detection electrodes and an object to be detected serving as a detection target, such as a finger, and in the resolution required for the detection. If electrodes and a drive configuration for touch detection are used for hover detection without any change, it may possibly be difficult to perform hover detection satisfactorily. Increasing the area of detection electrodes is an effective way to increase the detection sensitivity in hover detection. In this case, however, the detection sensitivity in touch detection may possibly decrease.